Warriors: The Revived Clan: Series 1 Book 1
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: The clans have disappeared years ago due to a war between cats and twolegs. Now, join a young cat on her journey as she must complete her prophecy to rebuild the clan that was lost to her as a kit.
1. List of Cats in the Story

_My first fanfiction for Warriors. This is one of my favorite book series. Okay, every cat here is OC's (that are based off of my stuffed cat toys, but you didn't hear that from me). I'm going to try making my own series starting off with this one. It might take me awhile to update due to the fact that I have two other stories that is in-progress (my What's Going On Here? story and my The Yellow Decepticon story)so I will try to update my stories as soon as possible for me and if school doesn't get in the way._

Cats in the story:

Leader: SnowStar (At first SnowKit, then Crystal, then SnowFall) _(I'm not telling you why all the name changes, read the story to find out)_

Deputy: TigerStripe (At first Grizz) (_Still gotta read)_

Medicine Cat: None _(Yet)_

Warriors: FlamePelt (At first Sunny)

Apprentices: None _(Yet)_

Queens: None _(Yet)_

Kits: CherryKit (At first Rose)

BlackKit (At first Smokey)

_ I'm going to work on the Prologue. If it's not out today then I should have it up tomorrow, and if it's not there tomorrow then Sunday. _


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

The full moon shone bright in the cold, dark midnight sky. Millions of stars are bundle up together in clusters, lighting up the sky. A cold breeze whips across the land of Earth. Humans, young and old, are asleep and are waiting for the sun to rise and spread it's warmth over the land.

If anyone was awake and looked close enough, they would be able to see a couple of stars spiraling down and start taking shape as cats as they land on the same spot as each other: a small cloud.

On that cloud stood five ghostly cats. Three were standing side by side in front of the last two. The cats' colors and shapes then became more solid. In the middle of the three stood a young, but wise looking, tall, broad shouldered cat. His brown fur barely sticking out on the dark night and his amber gaze meant that he means serious business. On his left stood a long-legged cat. He was a runner, one of the fastest ever with his reddish-orange fur and serious but playful green eyes. The one on the brown cat's right side was the smallest out of them, due to the fact that she was the youngest of the five. Her fur was brown as well, but a little lighter than the middle cat. Her eyes were also green, but paler than the runner's. Finally, the two cats that stood in front of the other three. They were mates and have been for a really long time. The female was a white-furred cat with sweet and loving ice-blue eyes, but getting her angry will cause those sweet eyes to disappear and a fierce fire to protect those she loves (or is just angry at someone) will be in them instead. Her mate was a dark gray color with black stripes. His dark blue eyes hold the same things as his mate, except he is not as fierce as his mate (in fact, he cowers from her when she is angry).

"WoodStar, I disagree with what StarClan has planned for my kit. She is still young and hasn't been trained for surviving in the wilderness. She was never an apprentice, you know that." Screamed the white-furred cat. The brown cat in the middle, WoodStar, only stared at her with pity and understanding.

"I understand that you want what is best for her IceStorm, but prophecies never go away whether someone likes it or not." He spoke with such wisdom and calmness that IceStorm calmed down from her rages just a little. Though, her mate was just as mad.

"But why her? She doesn't deserve this. She barely even remembers her Clan because of the battle with all of the Clans and those pesky twolegs."

"If they're so pesky SmokePelt, then you're okay with your kit living with them and becoming a kittypet." Taunted the runner cat.

"Of course not RushingWind! I don't like it one bit but at least it keeps her safe." Replied SmokePelt.

"Settle down the both of you!" WoodStar bellowed out with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "MudFoot? Is there something you wish to say to IceStorm and SmokePelt?" He asked the small cat next to him.

"Yes WoodStar. IceStorm, SmokePelt, when I was still an apprentice under the medicine cat before me NightFur, I felt a strange feeling when I was close to your kit. Later that night, I had a weird dream about her when she was older and that was when the medicine cat before NightFur told me of her prophecy. I didn't feel like I should tell her or you yet until she got older and I understood the prophecy more, but I never got the chance because of the twoleg attack and when they took her. Now that I'm in StarClan, I understand it a whole lot more and so have you. Let me tell you this though, she is made for greatness and she will be an excellent warrior." MudFoot finished her tale and looked at the two mates in front of her.

IceStorm and SmokePelt seemed more relaxed than before and shared a look with each other. The look of love for their kit passed between them and they nuzzled each other for comfort from the other. IceStorm sighed softly then looked up to her leader, then the deputy and finally the medicine cat.

"I understand MudFoot and I know that our kit will be wonderful. After all, she is our kit." At this, SmokePelt let out a small meow of laughter. IceStorm chuckled as well. WoodStar looked at the two cats in front of him with a light of happiness in his eyes. He turned to the other two and nodded. At the nod, RushingWind and MudFoot followed their leader back into the stars where the other cats that had died were.

Seeing that they were alone, IceStorm and SmokePelt padded to the edge of the cloud and stared down at a certain twoleg nest. They sat there for a while, staring at the nest which now contains their beloved kit.

"She will be fine my love. She is a tuff girl just like you. Heck, she's an exact replica of you that it's scary." SmokePelt said, trying to cheer up his mate. It worked, but only for a small while.

"Do you think she'll be fine in the wilderness? She'll probably starve to death or maybe die of thirst or by wild cats and animals. What if this prophecy is too much for her to handle? What if finding out about the truth to who she is will cause her to go in denial for who she really is?"

"You need to calm down love. Like you said 'After all, she is our kit' and besides, her natural Clan instincts will help her if even a little until she improves with her fighting and hunting skills."

"Your right."

"Come; let us go back to where we belong among the stars." As they left they didn't notice a small shape take a spot at where they were sitting not too long ago. MudFoot looked at the twoleg house.

"_One will stand when others fall, one will rebuild the most sacred Clan. _Let us hope that you are the one that will revive the Clan that was lost to you. May you remember who you really are because the truth will help you even more on this journey young one." With that, MudFoot left to return to StarClan, hoping that the young cat would be able to take care of herself and that she will be able to overcome everything that will be thrown at her in the future.

_Here is my Warrior Cats forum for anyone who wants to join:_

forum/Forestclan/119006/


	3. Meet Crystal: Memory in a Dream

Meet Crystal: Memory in a Dream:

"_Mother! Mother! Where are you mother?"_

_ SnowKit called out, hoping that her mother would come and find her. Inside the camp, it was very bizarre. Twolegs were everywhere, attacking her Clanmates and her Clanmates attacking them. Blood was everywhere. The twolegs were out-powering the Clan cats. SnowKit looked around and saw a couple of her Clanmates lying on the ground not moving. _Now's not the time to be napping _she thought. Then she saw a cat on the ground that she knew all too well._

_ "BirdTalon!" She ran to where her friend was. BirdTalon was a black tom with a white muzzle, ear-tips and tip of his tail. His pine-green eyes held so much pain as he stared at his brother's kit. SnowKit snuggled deep into his belly, not minding about all of the blood that started circling around the tom. "It's alright BirdTalon; I'll get MudFoot to help you." As soon as she started to run to get the clan's medicine cat, she was stopped by BirdTalon's tail twining with hers._

_ "No SnowKit; go find your parents. I'll not be able to hold onto this life any longer." SnowKit started to cry out when she saw the pained expression on his face. She didn't want BirdTalon to leave. He was one of her best friends. They would always play together and share fresh-kill. They would lay in the shade and she would listen in awe of all of the battles BirdTalon fought. He would give her small hints to help her out as an apprentice. Though now, she stands by him as he loses more blood due to a very cruel twoleg and he won't let her get help. He just stares at her with proudness in his eyes. "Goodbye SnowKit."_

_ SnowKit cried out with sadness. "Where will you go BirdTalon" She asked. This made him smile a small smile._

_ "I will join our ancestors among the stars in StarClan." This caused SnowKit to cry even more._

_ "That's too far BirdTalon!"_

_ "Shush young one; I will not only go up there, but a part of me will always be in your heart. As well as those you care about when they die. Understand?" SnowKit nodded to show that she did understand. BirdTalon smiled. "Good. Be strong little warrior, and remember that I'm very proud of you."_

_ SnowKit whimpered when she saw BirdTalon's eyes close. She nuzzled him and licked his cheek. She had to find mother and father and tell them that BirdTalon has gone to sleep and is with their ancestors._

_ "SnowKit!" She turned around when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. She saw her father running towards her. His grey fur looking like a blur with how fast he was running. He stopped next to her and nuzzled her neck with relief. He pulled back and looked at his kit. His grey fur with darker grey stripes was covered in scratches and blood. His dark-blue eyes filled with relief for finding his daughter, worry for everyone in the Clan, anger towards the twolegs and grief and sadness at seeing his brother dead on the ground. SnowKit turned to see what he was looking at and became sadden again when she saw BirdTalon. SnowKit's father, SmokePelt, padded over to his fallen brother. He bowed his head to say his respects, and then turned to SnowKit. "SnowKit; are you hurt anywhere?"_

_SnowKit shook her head no and looked back at BirdTalon. "Father? Do you think BirdTalon is safe in StarClan?"_

_ "Of course. Why do you ask?"_

_ She looked down. "He said that he was going to StarClan, but a part of him would be in my heart. I already know that he is safe in my heart, I just didn't know about StarClan." SmokePelt gave his daughter a smile before he heard his mate's call. SnowKit heard it too and started looking around for her mother._

_ "My kit! SmokePelt! Over here!" They took off towards their last piece of family. They saw her white pelt and went towards that direction. IceStorm was by a small hole behind a pile of rocks. "SnowKit! You're okay. Thank StarClan." She watched as they came over and then nuzzled her young kit._

_ "Mother! You're okay as well." IceStorm let out a little bit of laughter._

_ "Of course I am child. Why wouldn't I be?" SnowKit looked up at her mother sadly._

_ "Mother…BirdTalon…he's gone. He went to StarClan." IceStorm couldn't believe her ears. She looked at her kit, her SnowKit and nuzzled her once again to comfort her. She looked up at her mate._

_ "Are you okay about this SmokePelt?" SmokePelt looked down at his paws._

_ "I'm holding up okay, but I just can't believe he's gone. I will miss him very deeply…but at least I still have you." He said as he looked into his mate's ice-blue eyes. She purred and licked his cheek lovingly._

_ SnowKit saw the small hole and got curious. "Mother; what is that hole?"_

_ IceStorm looked down at her and gently pushed SnowKit down the hole with her nose. SnowKit gave a small yelp as she landed softly on her back. She tried jumping out, but she was still to small and weak to do big jumps like that. The hole was at least eight to ten fox-tails length. SnowKit cried out for her mother and father to help her out. "Mother…father…help me…get me out…please."_

_ SmokePelt looked sadly at his daughter down in the hole. "I'm sorry SnowKit, but you have to stay here until the battle stops. The clan needs your mother and I to help us win this battle with the twolegs. We'll come back for you."_

_ "Promise?" SnowKit whimpered out._

_ "Promise!" With that, IceStorm and SmokePelt went out to fight._

_ The battle has been going on for a long time. It was starting to get dark, but SnowKit could still hear the battle going on. She whimpered. She was never lonely for this long before, in fact she was never lonely. She decided that it would be best to get some sleep until her mother and father came back to her. When she awoke, it was strangely quiet outside. To her it was too quiet. If the battle was over, why didn't her parents wake her up to take her out of the hole? She needed to get out to see if her parents are okay. She observed the hole she was in closely. She saw that there were roots, rocks and little holes in the walls. Knowing that those could be useful to get her out, she jumped onto the closest root she could reach. Her hind paws were hanging limply towards the ground while her front paws had a tight hold of the root. She then quickly swung her hind legs on the closest rock she could reach. When they had a good grip, she pushed off her front legs and quickly turned and landed on the rock which was big enough for her whole body (it was a huge rock, I can't believe that she didn't hit it on her way down there). She looked up and knew this could take a while but she could do it. When she climbed out, she didn't expect what she was seeing now. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Cats that went to sleep like BirdTalon were also laying there in the blood. Some cats weren't there either. _Maybe the twolegs took them _she thought. Then she had a terrifying thought. _What if they took mother and father?_ She shook her head. Now is not the time for these thoughts and so she went around the camp trying to find her parents._

_ "Mother? Father? Where are you guys? Please answer me!" She started to whimper._

_ "SnowKit?"_

_ SnowKit turned and ran towards to where she heard her mother's voice. She ran until she stopped by the warrior's den. There laid her mother and father. Her father's eyes were dull and lifeless with a lot of torn fur and there was a giant gash going all the way from his muzzle to the top of his hind leg. Her mother's fur was no longer white, but a bloody-rose red. Her icy blue eyes slowly becoming like her mates._

_ "Mother! Are you okay mother? What's wrong with father?" SnowKit asked. She didn't want her parents to leave like BirdTalon._

_ "SnowKit…your father has already joined BirdTalon in StarClan…I'll be joining them soon as well." SnowKit couldn't believe what her mother was saying. She looked at her father and padded over to him to give him a lovingly lick and nuzzle. She went back to her mother._

_ "Mother? Do you want me to get MudFoot? She can make you better so you won't leave me like father and BirdTalon." IceStorm only shook her head no._

_ "It's too late SnowKit. About everyone in ThunderClan is dead. Only the new kits, apprentices and the elders were taken by the twolegs." SnowKit gasped. The three new kits that were barely a moon old were taken. BushKit, the first kit that was a tom with grizzly bear brown fur and a very bushy tail, ShadeKit, a very sleek, black she-cat that came after her brother, and the littlest one SnakeKit, also a brown tom but with a long skinny tail that was like a snake. She would also play with them, but a little more gentle than when she plays with BirdTalon and her parents._

_ Her mother coughed violently and SnowKit nuzzled her mother for comfort and warmth. A little time has passed since her mother stopped coughing and stopped moving. SnowKit thought it was her just sleeping, but when she tried to get her up she wouldn't move. That was when SnowKit realized that her mother IceStorm was gone and was with her father SmokePelt and BirdTalon and everyone else. Her whole clan was gone. She was alone. Alone. She let out a very loud cry of sadness that echoed around the forest._

Crystal woke to find herself in her bed, which was located her owner's room. Her owner named Rebecca, a twenty-one red-head with deep green eyes and freckles, was still asleep in her bed on the other side of the room. Crystal has been with Rebecca ever since she was a kit. She didn't remember her past life from before she met Rebecca, but they have been close friends ever since.

Crystal sighed as she slowly got up and stretched. The bedroom door was open, so she walked out and went down the staircase to the kitchen. She was a little hungry and thirsty. Going over to her food and water bowls, she ate and drank till her stomach was satisfied. Walking away, she turned towards the back door (which is a sliding glass door). She stared at the landscape outside. The land was very wide and open. In the distance were the dark outlines of the mountains. Crystal had figured out that it could probably take a whole moon or more just to reach the mountains (they're huge mountains). She also knew that there were a couple more houses out there somewhere.

She went to go back to her cat bed, but some force seemed to stop her. It felt warm and like home. It was like a strong life force of some kind. She went back by the door and wondered what that feeling was when she heard a small voice calling her name.

_Crystal… _it whispered. _ Crystal…_

Crystal gulped. _I'm here._

_ Crystal you need to remember who you are._

Crystal was confused. _What do you mean?_

_ I'm the soul of the forest. I'm the very woods that you were born at._

_ I was born in a forest?_

_ Yes. You were born in a group of powerful warrior cats. They called their clan ThunderClan. You were the kit of two of the fiercest cats. Your father: SmokePelt, your mother: IceStorm._

Crystal gasped. Those cats' names were in her dream. The young white kit called them her parents. Could it be that she was that kit, that SnowKit. _How is that possible? They were in my dream. Dreams can't be real, can they?_

_ That dream was not a dream, but a lost memory that has been resurfaced._

_ Why now?_

_ Because now is when you must leave to come home and rebuild your clan._

_Cliffhanger! The talk with Crystal and the forest wasn't good because I kind of got lazy at the end and I couldn't really think of anything else besides that. Chapter 2: Crystal goes on her adventure and will probably meet another cat, if not, chapter 3 will be with the new cat for the story. _


	4. Meet Grizz: The Journey Begins

Meet Grizz: The Journey Begin

Crystal waited until the crack of dawn before she loudly meowed. She heard the soft snoring seize and saw Rebecca coming down the stairs, her red hair all frizzed out and her green eyes filled with sleep. She smiled when she saw Crystal.

"Hey girl. What's the matter? Does my baby girl have to go outside?" Crystal meowed in reply. "Haha, okay girl here you go. Remember, don't go far. I don't want my little Crystal to get lost." Once the door was open Crystal bolted outside and ran a little far before stopping and looking back to her home.

"I'm sorry Rebecca. Please understand that if I go to the forest beyond the mountains I can find out who I really am." After saying that she went off towards the mountains. She padded through the scratchy grass, the heat bearing down on her white pelt and the mountains up ahead looking as if they were in the same spot as from when she left. _This is hopeless. How am I supposed to do this?_ Then a voice very much like her own answered the question. _Because you were born as a wild cat. A ThunderClan cat._

Crystal sighed and stared up at the sun. It was now sun-high and she felt like she was still going nowhere. _How can this happen to me? _Crystal then heard a small sound. It sounded like a mouse. She ducked down and crawled slowly over to where the sound was coming from. She stopped when she saw brown fur and a long, skinny tail. She got ready. Her haunches tensed for the jump, her tail not to low or high to alert the mouse and her mouth ready to bite down for the kill. She didn't know where this was coming from but it felt right somehow. She got ready to jump when a blur of orange and black jumped from the opposite side of her and the mouse.

Angry at the newcomer who had happened to catch the mouse, she hissed at him and padded over to where he was standing.

"What do you think you're doing? I was about to get that when all of a sudden your hairy butt just decided to jump in." She scolded the tom. The tom only laughed softly and dropped the prey at her paws.

"I'm sorry, I did not realize. Hm…you smell like a kittypet. Now what is a young kittypet like you doing so far from the twoleg houses?" He asked. He was a little older than Crystal. Very broad-shouldered and sharp claws. His pelt was orange with black stripes and a white muzzle, chest, stomach and paws. He had a very good resemblance to a tiger.

"I'm on a journey to a forest beyond those mountains." She told him while pointing to the direction of where she was going. The tom looked towards the mountains and back to her with a small smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't survived there kittypet. Many cats don't survive the first day there because it's so cold."

Crystal gazed back over to the mountains and with a sigh she looked down at the ground, then back to his amber gaze. "I'm not scared. I have to go there to find out who I really am." Crystal started towards the direction of the mountains before the tom spoke up again.

"You are an unusual cat, kittypet." Crystal turned her head.

"Stop calling me a kittypet. I'm no longer a kittypet. I am going to the forest beyond the mountains to become what I should have become a long time ago. A wild warrior cat." Crystal stated to the tom.

"Okay then little warrior princess. What should I call you then?" The tom stated. Crystal was about to tell him her name when she thought of something. _If I am a warrior right now then I need a warrior name like the cats in my dream had. If I was SnowKit back then, then now I will call myself…_

"My name is SnowFall." The tom blinked a little at the unusual name before he let out a small smile. The smile was a little creepy looking.

"Well then SnowFall, it looks like I'm not the only one with a weird name." The tom puffed out his chest a little. "Call me Grizz."

SnowFall almost laughed at the ridiculous name. Grizz growled threateningly. SnowFall gained control over her laughter and took some time to take deep breathes.

"Sorry Grizz. How did you get a name like that though?" SnowFall asked the tom. Grizz looked sad for a moment before going back to his proud looks.

"My father, Tiger, gave me my name due to when I was a kit my fur was similar to a grizzly bear's fur except my fur was still orange and black stripes. It was the feel of it that's all. My mother, Cloud, didn't agree with him at first but dealt with it since Tiger insisted for it to become my name." Grizz had a small faraway look on his face. He snapped out of it though. "Now both of my parents are dead."

"I'm so sorry" SnowFall bowed her head, only to lift it up when she heard laughter. Grizz was laughing softly. SnowFall just now realized how sharp his fangs were.

"Don't be sorry dear little SnowFall. They died by my own claws." Grizz held up a paw and sheathed his claws, showing how sharp they really are. SnowFall backed away slowly. Grizz just laughed a little more. "Don't worry warrior princess, I won't hurt you. I only killed them because of everything they did to me. Tiger pushed me so hard to become a fighter. He would train me every day and would beat me. At the end of every training section I would be laying on the ground with new cuts and bites. I would lose so much blood. Cloud never did anything to stop him. She just stood there with pity in her eyes. She would barely look at me and would never talk to me at all. They deserved to die."

SnowFall gasped. She stopped backing away and just stood there frozen. She looked down sadly. A kit didn't deserve the things Grizz had to endure. She barely remembered her own kithood, but the dream helped her remember. She padded over to Grizz and nuzzled him. She knew she completely caught him off guard due to the fact he jumped a little and tensed.

"I don't understand how you feel Grizz but I lost my parents when I was a kit. There was a battle between my Clan and the twolegs. Everyone died because of them. I think cats from the other three clans also died because of them. I was the only one left. I think Rebecca found me when I was asleep in the woods when she was camping out there and brought me back to her nest. I have been living with her ever since until now. Now I am going to the place I should have been a long time ago." SnowFall told the tom. Grizz sighed.

"I am sorry." SnowFall looked up at the tom.

"For what?"

"For you. You lost everything you knew at a young age." Grizz told her.

"You did too."

Grizz growled at her. He padded away.

"I have to go. You got your journey you have to finish. Good luck warrior princess." Grizz ran across the plain, his tiger-like pelt hiding him well in the dying grass. Snowfall sighed and continued her trek.

Stopping and talking with Grizz made time fly by and it was almost sun-down. She sighed and spotted a lone tree with enough room under its roots to keep her sheltered for the coming rain. She fell asleep right when the sun's light vanished for the night. She was unaware of the amber eyes watching her before turning away.

At dawn, SnowFall woke up and smelled the crisp, cool air. She hunted for a while before continuing her trip to the mountains. She past some wild horses and cows while making sure they don't trample over her.

_The amber eyes followed her. Making sure she doesn't sense their presence. The one she calls herself SnowFall smelt greatly of ThunderClan and she showed the strength and speed of a warrior. It has been a long time since the amber eyes saw a warrior cat from one of the Clans._

SnowFall looked up at how much farther she has to go. The mountains seemed closer, but they were still pretty far. She then heard a snap of a twig and looked around for anything that could have made that sound.

_The amber eyes hissed quietly in anger as a twig snapped. They ducked low, hiding among the brown grass. SnowFall was looking around. It had to be careful from now on if it didn't want to be spotted before showing themselves in front of her. It smelled another presence. It was another cat! This one stronger and fiercer. It was running towards SnowFall. SnowFall was already padding away. They had to catch up before they lost her and the other cat that seems to be joining her journey._

SnowFall padded after checking around her and smelling the air. She then heard rustling in the grass and turned around just to see an orange and black cat.

"Grizz?"

Grizz stopped in front of her and was panting hard. He was tired and a little hungry. He managed to smile at her. The smile was not as scary as it was the day before.

"I managed to catch up to you SnowFall." SnowFall didn't believe he followed her. She looked around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help you on your journey." SnowFall was surprised. Grizz laughed. "I thought about what you said about finding out whom you really are and I thought how these plains just don't seem to be really me. After you said about going to the forest I wondered how it would be for me in the forest and I realized how much the forest seemed to be the right place for me to live. When I was thinking this I had a strange urge to go there all of a sudden. It was like the forest was calling me and telling me to go with you."

_Amber eyes stared at the two cats. The tiger wanted to go with SnowFall. This could make it harder for it to hide its presence. Though this could be a good thing. This means that ThunderClan is finally starting to rebuild into a Clan. SnowFall doesn't know her prophecy, yet she is already working on fulfilling it. She is kind of cute. No, concentrate. Pay attention to your task. There they go._

SnowFall agreed to let Grizz come with her. They talked on their walk and stopped for the night to get some sleep. At dawn they continued their journey once more.

"So you were SnowKit before you became Rebecca's kittypet and she named you Crystal. Wow, and you barely remember your life before that?" Grizz asked. SnowFall nodded.

"Yes. I don't know why but I really want to remember."

"I bet you do." Grizz stated. "Who wouldn't want to remember their forgotten past? I wish I can forget my past though."

SnowFall looked at him sadly. She looked forward and saw that within another day they would reach the base of the mountains. She didn't know how long it would take to get to the other side, but she wasn't going to give up.

She smelled something weird in the wind and she realized what it was. She saw that Grizz smelled it too and they started running. They found a hole in the ground and climbed down in it. It was small, but big enough for both of them. They heard an engine coming closer and finally stopped. The slam of a door opening and closing was heard afterwards. SnowFall's heart filled with guilt and sadness when she heard the familiar voice.

"Crystal! Here baby girl! Come to mama! Where are you Crystal? Come on girl let's go home! Please Crystal come here! Where are you?!" Rebecca's voice called out. Grizz must've seen the sadness in SnowFall's face when he looked at her with pity. After a while Rebecca left and they crawled out of the hole.

"Was that your owner?" He asked. SnowFall nodded. Grizz looked at where the monster was going off in the distance. "Come on, let's go" They continued their journey, still oblivious to the amber eyes following them.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. I am like super busy with four incomplete stories I'm writing and I would like it so much if people will go to my profile and to the poll for which story you guys think I should update next. Thank-you. Oh, I am also a beta reader for anyone who might want me to beta read for them. Thanks again. Good writing and reading to everyone.


End file.
